OS: Camping Révélateur
by Malicia-Rerhti
Summary: Les KAT-TUN et les NEWS ont enfin des vacances... De trois jours seulement? Et dans un camping? Merci Johnny-sama ! Yaoi;Romance;UR,Lemon RyoPi


Concours Toru-no-sekai : Camping révélateur [RyoPi (principal) Romance/UR/lemon]

C'était un grand jour pour les NEWS et les KAT-TUN, en effet Johnny-sama leur avait enfin donné des vacances ! Mais ils déchantèrent bien vite en comprenant que c'était des vacances communes et pré-organisées par l'agence… Ils allaient camper ! Tous ensembles ! Ca allait être l'enfer ! Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais campé, enfin si mais pas comme ça… Car là, pas de caravane ou chalet mais bel et bien des tentes, qu'ils devraient monter eux-mêmes qui plus est!

C'est donc avec des têtes de six pieds de long que les NEWS descendirent du van qui les avait emmenés en enfer… Les KAT-TUN étaient déjà arrivés et avaient sorti leurs affaires du minibus.

-RyoPi ! hurla Akanishi Jin en voyant ses deux amis descendre de l'engin.

Yamashita rougi immédiatement sous l'insinuation sournoise de son meilleur ami… Il allait voir celui-là…

-Oïe ! Bakanishi ! Tu as fini de sortir des conneries ? lâcha Ryo en grognant.

-Mais euuuuh, vous êtes teeeeeellement mignons ensemble, répliqua ledit Bakanishi en battant rapidement des cils.

-La ferme ! répliqua sèchement Yamashita en lui tapant l'arrière du crâne.

-Aïeuuuuuuuuuuuh, Kameeeee ! Pi me maltraite ! pleurnicha Jin.

-Débrouille-toi, c'est toi qui les cherche après tout, lui répondit simplement Kamenashi.

-Pas cool ! bouda-t-il.

Jin alla donc pleurer dans les bras d'Ueda sous l'œil noir de Kazuya. Jaloux ? Mais non…

En voyant ce regard Ueda rougit et se dégagea de la prise de son ami.

-Ano, Jin, c'est pas dans me bras que tu dois aller pleurer, tenta-t-il.

-Mais Kazu il m'aime pluuuuuuuuuuuus ! Oh ! Je fais des rimes, je vais peut-être la mettre dans ma nouvelle chanson !

Le grand sourire idiot qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres démontrait clairement qu'il était tout à fait convaincu par son idée. Kamenashi le regarda bouche bée… Parfois il se demandait si son Bakanishi ne faisait pas exprès, mais son regard tout à fait innocent le convainquit que non. Kazuya soupira longuement, s'approcha de son amant et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le regard de Jin changea du tout au tout, devenant pervers, prédateur alors qu'il répondit un "D'accord" plus qu'envieux.

Yamashita était toujours surpris de la facilité qu'avait Kamenashi à faire sortir Jin de ses délires. Mais en vue des regards plus que lubriques qu'ils se jetaient il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir comment il faisait…

Un peu plus loin, Junno et Nakamaru avaient été rejoints par Tegoshi, Masuda et Koyama. Junnosuke leur montra son nouveau jeu tandis que, plus loin, Koki parlait de droit avec Shige. Peut être que ces "vacances" n'allaient pas être aussi terribles que ce que Yamashita s'était imaginé. Enfin c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit le début des hostilités commencer…

-Alors Princesse, ça va ?

"Olé, Ryo en tête, c'est parti !" pensa Tomohisa. Qu'est ce qu'il en avait assez de cette querelle sans fin…

-Tu n'as toujours rien trouvé de mieux ? C'est quand que tu changes de refrain ? répliqua Ueda.

-Le jour où tu ressembleras plus à un homme qu'à une femme peut-être ?

-Espèce de…

-Ca suffit ! coupa Yamashita. Préparez vos affaires !

-Yosh ! Le leader a parlé ! s'exclama Akanishi.

-Jin… C'est juste le leader des NEWS… tenta Kamenashi.

-Tu veux jouer au leader ? lui demanda son amant.

-Pas vraiment…

-Donc laisse faire Pi !

Sur ce il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son aimé.

Personne ne s'en étonna, cela faisait deux ans que Kamenashi et Akanishi étaient ensembles. Ils avaient menacé de quitter la Johnny Jimusho si jamais le grand patron avait eu l'idée de les séparer.

Il avait donc été convenu que leur histoire reste secrète… des fans uniquement, car malheureusement un jour, un junior les avait surpris dans une posture gênante. Bien évidemment le grand patron lui avait ordonné de tenir sa langue, résultat : toute l'agence était au courant !

Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux tourtereaux qui ne s'étaient plus retenu de revisiter toutes les pièces de la Johnny's… D'une manière un peu plus intime.

-Bon, on va monter les tentes ! ordonna Yamashita.

-Yeeeeeeeeees! On fait la course ? lança Tegoshi à Junnosuke. Le premier qui monte la tente a gagné !

-Tu vas morfler le nain ! lui répondit dans un éclat de rire Junno.

Et tous deux piquèrent un sprint jusqu'à la pile de sacs entassés à terre.

Les conducteurs avaient sortit toute les affaires puis s'étaient éclipsés, laissant les deux groupes de Jpop seuls dans la forêt.

Akanishi s'approcha de son meilleur ami et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Alors, quand est-ce que tu comptes lui avouer ?

-Jamais ! s'insurgea immédiatement Yamashita.

Quelle idée il avait eu de lui dire qu'il était tombé sous le charme de Ryo? Même bourré il aurait du savoir qu'une confidence ne devait surement pas être dite au Bakanishi si on voulait la garder secrète !

-Mais aller Pi, c'est la plus belle occasion ! Les gosses vont jouer entre eux, les intellos discuter et Kazu et moi on va gazouiller ensemble ! Il reste plus que Ryo et toi et vous aurez tout le temps de discutailler!

-Non ! C'est mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas le perdre !

-Sympa pour moi, pleurnicha Jin.

-Mais tu es aussi mon meilleur ami Jin, lui dit d'une voix enfantine avec un sourire Yamashita en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ryo, qui gardait un œil sur la princesse des KAT-TUN, eût une grimace à la vue de cette accolade. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, ces derniers temps ses réactions étaient disproportionnées quand ça concernait YamaPi, et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Pourquoi cette étreinte l'ennuyait ? Ce n'était pas rare que Jin quémande des câlin à tout va. Mais merde, il avait son copain, pourquoi diable enlaçait-il Yamashita ? Ryo grogna, encore une fois agacé de ses propres pensées.

Il retourna alors son regard vers Ueda… L'embêter ? Pourquoi pas ? Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il s'approchait à pas de loup d'un Ueda plus que concentré à la confection de sa tente. Il prit un élan et…

-NISHIKIDO ! ICI ! hurla le leader.

Ueda sursauta et se retourna, découvrant un Ryo tout penaud devant lui, il lui jeta un regard noir qui lui fût rendu au centuple. Ryo se dirigea donc vers le leader. Leader qui pointa le tas de sacs du doigt.

-Tente ! MAINTENANT !

-Oui, oui, râla Ryo avant de se figer… Il ne savait absolument pas comment monter un tente lui…

Il se tourna vers Yamashita et lui lança un regard le plus doux possible avec un sourire charmeur. A ce moment, Tomohisa sût immédiatement qu'il était perdu.

-Piiiiii, susura Nishikido.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée alors que Jin se marrait à côté de lui.

-Je sais pas monter de tente moi…

-Et donc ? demanda Yamashita de plus en plus raide face au regard profond de son ami.

-Aide-moi s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-il avec une voix mielleuse.

-D'accord… répondit Pi, complètement troublé par le regard de son vis-à-vis.

-Yes ! fit Ryo avec un geste de victoire.

-C'est pas juste ! s'indigna Akanishi qui avait fini de se fendre la poire. Moi aussi je veux que tu m'aides !

-Demande à ton compagnon Bakanishi, vous avez une tente pour deux ! siffla Yamashita en ramassant deux sacs contenant le nécessaire à monter les tentes.

-C'est vrai ? Yatta ! hurla Jin.

Jin se rendit donc auprès de son amant qui avait déjà commencé à monter leur tente, il s'approcha doucement, prit Kazuya par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Ueda, qui avait fini son montage et voulait aller vers Koki, passa devant Yamashita et Ryo. Il ne pût s'empêcher de siffler :

-Et ben on est devenu manchot ? Ou tu es tellement bête que tu ne sais même pas monter une tente seul.

Ryo s'apprêtait à bondir toutes griffes dehors vers le boxer, mais fut rattrapé de justesse par Yamashita.

"Un – un, balle au centre" pensa se dernier.

-Calme-toi Ryo, tu l'as cherché en premier. S'il te plait, même si c'est pas comme cela qu'on les voulait, ne gâche pas nos vacances.

-Mouais…

-Merci.

Ryo se dégagea de la poigne de son ami et se retourna vers lui. Le cœur de Yamashita rata plusieurs battements quand son regard plongea dans le sien.

-On la monte cette tente ?

-O…ou…oui bégaya Tomohisa.

Ils montèrent donc les deux tentes ensemble, car il était hors de question que Yamashita monte la sienne seul alors qu'il avait aidé son ami ! Amoureux, d'accord, mais pas con !

Au bout de vingt minutes, ils réussirent enfin à monter les deux tentes, Yamashita se tourna vers les autres pour voir si tout allait bien et se qu'il vit le désola…

Seules celles de l'Akame, Ueda, Koki et Shige étaient montées et ce dernier était occupé à essayer d'aider son meilleur ami à monter sa propre tente.

Quant aux autres, Masuda s'évertuait tant bien que mal à faire tenir sa tente droite, Yuya et Tagushi, eux avaient abandonné depuis longtemps la construction et avaient commencé un nouveau jeu… Ils se battaient avec des bouts de bois…

Yamashita soupira bien fort et lança un regard vers son ami toujours à côté de lui.

-C'est ta merde, pas la mienne… Ah ! Que je suis heureux de pas être leader, psalmodia Ryo.

-Lâcheur ! grogna Yamashita.

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime, mon petit Pi.

A cette réplique Tomohisa piqua un fard monumental mais se ressaisit bien vite, il avait un camp à faire monter !

Il chercha du regard Kamenashi, même si ils n'étaient pas en très bon terme, il lui reconnaissait volontiers son talent de meneur. Il le repéra un peu plus loin, un Jin ventouse collé à son cou et se dirigea donc vers lui.

-Oïe ! Kamenashi !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda ledit Kamenashi collé contre un arbre.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Il est occupé, grogna Jin, toujours dans son cou.

-Ca suffit Jin ! siffla Kame. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Regarde autour de nous et dis-moi… à ton avis, qui va dormir à la belle étoile ce soir ?

Kazuya décolla Jin de son cou, se redressa, regarda le camp et senti une colère sourde monter en lui. C'était une blague ? N'est-ce pas ?

Certes plus de la moitié des tentes étaient montées mais ce n'était pas assez…

-HE ! hurla Kame. Si dans 10 minutes TOUTES les tentes ne sont pas montées, je vous jette dans le lac ! Compris ?

Nakamaru et Junnosuke devinrent blancs.

-Ca va ? demanda Tegoshi à son camarade de jeu.

-On doit se dépêcher ! hurlèrent en concert le N et le T de KAT-TUN.

-Ben pourquoi ? redemanda Tegoshi.

-Tu ne connais pas Kame toi apparemment… conclu Yuichi qui se mit directement en action.

-Ben si, et alors ?

-Il le fera ! affirma Tagushi.

-Eeeeeeeeh ? Vraiment ? demanda Masuda toujours pris dans sa tente.

-Vraiment ! confirma Koki.

-Mais je vais jamais m'en sortir ! pleurnicha Yuya.

-Je vais t'aider, proposa Ueda.

-Merci, je t'aime ! s'écria Tegoshi en sautant dans les bras de Tatsuya.

Masuda regarda d'un œil morne la scène alors que Tanaka s'approcha de lui.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Oui ! accepta vivement Masuda en lançant un regard émerveillé vers le rappeur de KAT-TUN.

-Okey !

-Et nous qui va nous aider ? demandèrent Nakamaru et Junno.

-Nous ! déclara Shige suivit de Koyama.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, toute les tentes étaient montées, prêtes à accueillir leurs hôtes.

-T'avais pas dit dix minutes ? demanda Jin, sournois.

-Incroyable, s'émerveilla Yamashita.

-Tu étais trop occupé sur moi pour que je ne regarde l'heure mon cœur, contra Kamenashi. Et oui Pi, mes menaces fonctionnent bien, ne ?

-Oui…

-Tu rigoles ? Tu l'aurais vraiment fait ? s'exclama Ryo.

-Tu l'as jamais vu en colère toi, murmura Jin.

-Je t'ai entendu ! répliqua Kame en tapant le haut de la tête de son amant.

Jin râla plus pour la forme que pour la tape, et captura les lèvres de son amoureux.

-Peut-être que je devrais me mettre aux menaces moi aussi, chuchota Tomohosa pour lui-même.

-Sûrement pas ! se rebella Ryo.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Non mais tu va pas devenir aussi tyrannique que Kamenashi ! Je me demande même comment Jin le supporte !

-Eeeh ! s'insurgea Kazuya avant de se refaire capturer par Jin.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa sans problème jusqu'à l'heure du souper.

-On mange quoi ? demanda Masuda.

-Aucune idée, répondit Akanishi.

Tous deux se regardèrent, désespérés, et tournèrent leurs regards vers Yamashita.

-Très bien, soupira celui-ci. On va allumer un feu. Tagushi, Shige, Koki et Nakamaru allez chercher des morceaux de bois sec. Tegoshi, Koyama et Ueda, de l'eau. Jin, Masuda, Ryo des cailloux, gros de préférence, Kamenashi et moi on va rester voir ce qu'il y a comme provision pour ces trois jours paradisiaques.

La fin était ironique, évidemment.

Une fois tout le monde mis en route Yamashita ramassa les caisses où étaient entreposées la nourriture et les boissons.

-Tu as vraiment l'âme d'un leader, déclara tout bêtement Kamenashi.

-Tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus, signala Yamashita.

Ils se sourirent puis commencèrent à trier. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient prendre et quand ? Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait désigné Kamenashi pour être avec lui, car choisir la nourriture, sans gaspillage n'était pas tâche aisée, surtout quand ils avaient des estomacs sur patte dans leurs équipes, autant choisir quelqu'un qui ne réfléchit pas avec son ventre.

-Je propose qu'on garde les œufs pour le matin, avec des tartines grillées ça fera très bien l'affaire.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, et comme il y a du sucre ils pourront choisir comment ils préfèrent leurs œufs, approuva Yamashita. Il y a du chocolat et de la confiture aussi.

-Parfait, pour ce soir ?

-Je sais pas, je dirai un morceau de steak chacun et des pommes de terre en chemise ?

-C'est Jin qui va être content, il déteste les patates !

-De même pour Ryo, ajouta Tomohisa dans un soupir.

-On peut pas faire plaisir à tout le monde, au fait, ca va avec Ryo ?

-Qu…quoi ? demanda Yamashita en rougissant.

-Jin, déclara seulement Kame.

-Il sait pas tenir sa langue celui-là, grommela le leader.

-Désolé.

-C'est rien, mais y a rien entre Ryo et moi.

-Je sais, là n'est pas ma question, se moqua Kame.

-C'est quoi la question alors ? demanda d'une voix agacée Yamashita.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

-Jamais ! Et puis en quoi ça te regarde ?

-C'est toi qui a jeté Jin dans mes bras, je dois bien te le rendre, répondit en haussant ses épaules Kazuya.

Le regard et la voix de YamaPi s'adoucirent.

-Ce Bakanishi t'aimait et même en sachant tes sentiments il ne voulait pas te le dire. Je n'ai fait que forcer le cours des choses !

-J'aimerais te rendre la pareille…

-Ca ne sert à rien, le coupa Tomohisa. Il ne m'aimera jamais… pas comme ça du moins…

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

-On continue les menus ? s'évada-t-il.

-Okey, soupira le K de KAT-TUN.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils eurent fini les menus. Il fut décidé de planquer le reste de la nourriture dans la tente de Yamashita, avec le ventre sur patte qui partageait sa tente, Kame avait peur qu'il ne reste plus rien pour les jours suivants.

Une fois tout le monde réuni, Yamashita demanda à Jin et Ryo de l'aider à faire le feu. Kame fit des équipes pour chercher de grosses buches ou de gros cailloux pour que tout le monde puisse poser leurs fesses.

Une fois le feu de camp et les supports installés Yamashita sortit la batterie de casserole.

Heureusement, Johnny-sama avait prévu de légèrement civiliser ses petits gagnes pains. Ils avaient donc eût droit à une plaque en métal assez grande qui pouvait se fixer au sol avec des pieds réglables, sur laquelle ils pourraient poser les casseroles et poêles pour préparer à manger.

-Aujourd'hui steak et pomme de terre en chemise ! déclara Yamashita.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : Ryo et Jin hurlèrent leur désespoir en cœur d'une manière théâtrale.

-Si tu n'aimes pas ça Nishikido, lança Ueda, personne ne t'oblige à manger et donc on pourra très bien se passer de ta compagnie.

Les hostilités reprennent, Ueda à la balle, la lance et …

-La ferme ou je te les fais bouffer par le nez tes patates !

Balle relancée avec succès ! Point à Nishikido !

-Élégant, marmonna Pi, exaspéré.

-Mais c'est lui qui me cherche là !s'insurgea Ryo.

-Même, je trouve la délicatesse avec laquelle tu t'exprimes extraordinaire.

-Mais je déteste les patates !

-Ben tu les mangeras, Nishikido, ou c'est moi qui te les fais bouffer par le nez, intervint Kamenashi. Clair ?

-Comme de l'eau de roche, marmonna-t-il.

Yamashita commença à préparer le souper tandis que les autres membres parlaient entre eux. Le diner fut vite prêt et englouti par les chanteurs. Sauf deux assiettes où ils restait encore les pommes de terre.

-Nishikido, je t'ai dit quoi ? grogna Kazuya.

-Occupe-toi de ta moitié, elle a pas touché non plus à ces trucs immondes !

-Quoi ? s'exclama Kamenashi qui se retourna vers son amant. Jin !

-Gomen Kazu, mais c'est vraiment pas bon, fit ledit Jin avec moue boudeuse.

-Okey, laissa passer son amant dans un soupir.

-Moi aussi je laisse alors ! s'exclama Ryo, victorieux.

-Ouais, ouais, grogna le K.

-Ryo c'est du gaspillage, soupira Yamashita.

-Mange-les alors !

Yamashita n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Ryo piqua un morceau de pomme de terre avec sa fourchette et l'engouffra dans la bouche de son ami. Ami qui n'eut d'autre choix que de mâcher et avaler.

-Baiser indirecte ! se moqua Jin, avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes par son amant.

-T'arrête tes conneries ouais ? grogna Ryo, continuant de donner la bectée à Yamashita qui était rouge de gêne.

Une fois que Ryo eût fini sa besogne, il prit un domex et essuya la bouche de son ami.

-Ben c'était pas si difficile, ne ? se moqua Ryo.

Yamashita tourna un regard las vers lui… C'est à ce moment que Ryo remarqua les rougeurs sur son visage. Avec juste l'éclairage des flammes ce n'était pas très visible mais maintenant qu'il voyait bien son visage de face, il ne pouvait pas ne pas les remarquer. Il posa vivement sa main sur son front.

-Ca va ?

-Chaud… répondit Yamashita complètement tétanisé.

Si Ryo continuait de le toucher il n'allait pas réussir à se retenir bien longtemps... Heureusement, Tegoshi vint à la rescousse, malgré lui.

-Dis, Pi, demanda très sérieusement Tegoshi.

Son ton fit lever plusieurs tête et arrêter quelques conversation, pour ne pas dire toutes les têtes et toutes les conversations, il était très rare que Tegoshi ait un air grave.

-Oui ? demanda Pi faisant fit de la main de Ryo toujours posée sur son front.

-Se laver et pipi, on fait ça où ?

Un blanc de plusieurs minutes s'installa avant qu'une explosion de rire se propagea entre tous les chanteurs. Yamashita lui garda son sérieux, sachant très bien que Tegoshi se posait réellement cette question. Ryo lui s'écroula par terre tellement cette question était risible.

-Il y a des arbres pour faire les besoins et un lac plus loin pour se laver, déclara simplement le leader.

-Devant tout le monde ? demanda Tegoshi les yeux exorbités.

-Tu peux aussi attendre qu'il n'y ai plus personne.

-Tout seul ? redemanda Tegoshi encore plus paniqué.

-Faut savoir Tego-nyan, s'exclaffa Ryo. Tu veux être seul ou en groupe ?

-Mais tout seul c'est…

-Je t'accompagnerai, déclara Masuda un peu plus loin avec un sourire rassurant.

-Merci ! s'écria Tegoshi en se jetant à son cou, je t'aime !

Sur ce Tegoshi lui fit un bisou sonore sur la joue, le faisant rougir comme une pivoine.

-D'autres questions existentielles ? demanda Pi.

-Y a quelque chose aux alentours ? demanda Jin. Quand j'ai été chercher des cailloux, j'ai été assez loin et j'ai entendu de la musique.

Yamashita soupira et Kamenashi tiqua, ils auraient du se douter qu'un d'entre eux allait remarquer quelque chose.

-Ca ne change rien, on doit rester ici ! déclara Pi en éludant la question.

Il se leva et partit vers sa tente. Les autres le regardèrent partir sans faire un geste.

-Mais je veux savoir moi ! s'insurgea Jin. Kame tu sais quelque chose ?

-Rien du tout ! mentit-il, très bien apparemment, car tout les regards se refixaient vers la tente du leader des NEWS et du groupe pour ces vacances forcées.

-Ryo, déclara solennellement Jin.

-Quoi Bakanishi ? grogna-t-il.

-Tu te charges de l'asticoter ! Je veux savoir !

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il va me dire quelque chose ?

-A toi plus que quiconque ! assura Jin ? Allez hop !

-Ouais, ouais, marmonna Ryo en se levant pour rejoindre son meilleur ami.

Akanishi le regarda se diriger vers la tente avec un regard brillant.

-Tu es un abruti Akanishi ! le gronda son amant.

-Mais non, avec un peu de chance Pi est en train de se changer et Ryo va lui sauter dessus !

-Sauter sur Pi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Tegoshi.

-Demande à Masuda ! répliqua Jin.

Tegoshi se tourna vers son ami et s'interrogea encore plus en le voyant devenir rouge. Jin sourit, fier de lui, sous le "baka" de son amoureux. Il allait former des couples pendant ce camping il le sentait.

Du côté des membres de son propre groupe c'était peine perdue : Koki et Nakamaru avaient une copine… Quoi que Ueda et Junno formeraient un joli couple ! Jin posa alors son regard sur Ueda et décida de suite que c'était une mauvaise idée, provoquer la colère de la princesse était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire, surtout en voyant que ladite princesse avait apporté ses altère…

Il se reporta alors vers le groupe de son meilleur ami, il avait remarqué le regard triste de Masuda sur Tegoshi quand celui-ci avait prit Ueda dans ses bras. Et Tegoshi était bien trop gamin pour se rendre compte des sentiments de son ainé, donc Akanishi pensa qu'un coup de pouce ne serait surement pas de refus.

Pour le KoyaShige par contre il était mitigé… ami seulement ? Pas sur… Mais Kame lui avais assez répété que :

" -C'est pas parce que nous on et gay…

-Pi aussi l'est, l'avait coupé Jin enthousiaste.

-Que toute l'agence l'est forcement ! s'énerva d'autant plus Kazuya à l'intervention de son amoureux"

Donc mieux ne valait pas voir des gay partout, mais la relation entre ces deux la était vraiment… ambiguë… Bon il allait déjà s'occupé de TegoMass… quoi que en voyant le regard de son amant… Il allait plutôt s'occuper d'eux… Pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'abstinence qui arrivait à chaque fois qu'il contrariait son amant mais… Non, il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

Tout prit dans ses pensées il sursauta quand un "Dégage et baffe Jin pour moi !" tonitruant explosa dans l'air.

"Oups" pensa Jin.

-Bien fait ! se moqua Kame.

Ryo revint penaud, la joue rouge.

-Il se changeait, déclara-t-il tout bêtement en haussant les épaules face au regard des autres.

-Ca te change les couleurs, tu semble moins fort, peut-être que moi aussi je peux t'en donner d'autre ! lui lança Ueda.

-Je vais t'en foutre des couleurs moi ! lui répliqua Ryo en s'avançant, menaçant.

Ueda se leva d'un bon, laissant tomber ses altères.

-Tat-chan ! Ça suffit ! ordonna Kamenashi.

-Toi aussi Ryo ! lança Yamashita, qui était revenu, en agrippant son poignet.

-Ca veut dire donner une gifle sauter sur quelqu'un ? demanda innocemment Tegoshi.

-Pardon ? s'étrangla Pi tandis que Ryo lâcha un "Quoi ?" étonné.

-Ben Jin il a dit que Ryo allait te sauter dessus, éclaira Tegoshi, provoquant sans le vouloir des rougeurs de colère et de gêne à son leader. Même si c'est le contraire qui c'est produit, marmona-t-il ensuite pour lui.

-Pourquoi je voudrais sauter sur Tomo ? demanda Ryo à Jin avec un regard abasourdi.

-Bakanishi, ta mort est proche, siffla Yamashita, ne tiltant même pas l'emploi de son prénom.

-Bon, comme Pi ne veut rien nous dire, qui vient avec moi explorer ? détourna le futur mort en sursis.

-Pas question ! hurla le leader.

-Et pourquoi ?

Jin s'était levé, faisant face à son ami, non mais, ils avaient quand même le droit de savoir ! Yamashita tourna son regard vers Kamenashi qui lui fit un signe positif de la tête.

-Bon, je te dis, mais t'excite pas, ça change rien, on DOIT rester ici ! Clair ?

-Limpide, répondit Ryo à la place de Jin, lui aussi curieux.

-Alors, plus loin, sur quelque kilomètre tout au plus, il y a une plage...

Presque tout le monde gardait le silence, soudain intéressé… Qui disait plage, disait…

-Et il y a des habitations, continua Pi.

-Pourquoi on se les pèle ici ! Allons-y ! explosa Akanishi.

-Non mon cœur, lui fit Kame.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que la consigne de Johnny c'est camping dans les bois ! Un vrai camping ! Même si il y a des sanitaires, un resto et une discothèque à proximité, acheva Kamenashi sous le "les précisions n'étaient pas utiles" grogné de Tomohisa.

-Une discothèque ? Et on peut pas y aller ? s'insurgea Jin.

-T'as tout compris Bakanishi ! termina Pi. Personne ne sort du camp ! Vous pouvez juste allez au lac à proximité ! Compris ?

-Mais c'est pas juste, bouda Koyama.

-Ca va aller Keii-chan, c'est juste 2 nuits le rassura Shige.

-Tu le savais ? demanda Keiichiro.

-Oui, on allait souvent ici pendant les stages scolaires, on connaît bien le terrain, ne Koki ?

-Ouais !

-Et vous ne comptiez rien dire ? s'outra Tegoshi.

-Non, on s'est dit que si on devait camper ben c'était pour camper.

-Mais… Mais… les sanitaires ? pleurnicha le gamin du groupe.

-Comme je t'ai expliqué Tego, lui dit Yamashita. Dans les bois et le lac !

-T'inquiète je serai avec toi, lui chuchota Masuda à l'oreille.

Le sourire de Yuya revint immédiatement.

-Bon, je vous fais confiance, personne ne se risquera à y aller ? demanda Yamashita

Les grognements plus ou moins consentants le convainquit amplement, mais pas Kazuya.

-Sinon je vous jure que les semaines à venir dans l'agence seront les pires que vous n'aurez jamais vécues !

Les "Oui" furent tout de suite plus enthousiastes, sauf ceux des deux fêtards, Jin et Ryo.

-Abstinence pour toi si jamais t'y vas ! Compris ? siffla Kazuya à Jin.

-Okey ! se dépècha de répondre son amant.

Abstinence ? Et puis quoi encore !

-Ryo… souffla Yamashita.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, je n'irai pas, grogna Nishikido.

-Merci, sourit alors Tomohisa.

Sans savoir pourquoi, se sourire fit rater plusieurs battements à cœur de Ryo, il ne tournait vraiment pas rond en se moment…

-Bon au lit ! ordonna alors Yamashita.

A ce moment les yeux de Jin se mirent à briller de façon lubrique, faisant frissonner Pi d'appréhension, qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

Tout le monde partit donc se coucher. La nuit était calme, pourtant Yamashita n'arrivait pas à se glisser vers un sommeil réparateur. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une bonne heure que ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Malheureusement un "Kyaaaaaaaaaa ! TOMO !" retentit, le faisant sursauter.

Yamashita se leva en quatrième vitesse et sortit de sa tente, le cri venait de Ryo. Il remarqua vite qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été réveillé.

En fait seulement Tegoshi, Masuda, Koyama et Ueda étaient sortis de leurs tentes.

Un peu plus loin Jin Akanishi pouffait faisant lever un sourcil à son amant.

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? demanda Kazuya.

Mais un " enlève la, elle est énooorme" l'éclaira un peu.

-Alors Nishikido on a peur des petites bêtes ?

-La ferme princesse, je ne dors pas en robe moi !

-Ryo ! Elle est en plastique cette araignée ! s'exclama Yamashita en soulevant la "bête".

-M'en fiche, débarrasse m'en s'il te plait !

Ueda rentra dans la tente de Junno, sans que personne ne le remarque, vexé. C'était la chemise de Tagushi, logique qu'elle descende si bas.

-Voila, soupira Yamashita. Dodo maintenant !

-Mouais, grommela Ryo en entrant dans sa tente.

Alors que Yamashita faisait demi-tour pour retourner dans son lit, Ryo lui sortit un "Merci, bonne nuit Tomo". Pi se figea, rougit et bafouilla un "de rien, toi aussi" avant de s'enfuir vers sa tente.

Il restait encore Tegoshi, Masuda et Koyama qui n'avaient pas encore rejoins leur habitation temporaire.

-Huuuuuu, se plaignit Tegoshi, j'avais réussi à m'endormir.

-Moi aussi, se lamenta Koyama. Tant pis, je vais dormir avec Shige !

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la tente de son meilleur ami et, ni une ni deux, s'engouffra dedans, sous le grognement de Shige qui s'était réveillé.

-Tu fais quoi ? bougonna Kato encore à moitié endormi.

-Je viens dormir, chuchota Koyama.

-T'as une tente, répliqua Shige

-Oui, mais y a pas mon Shiggy-chan ! contra Keiichiro.

-Okey… céda ledit Shiggy-chan. Dodo !

-Yatta !

Dehors, Tegoshi ne bougea pas.

-Tu ne vas pas dormir ? demanda Masuda.

Tegoshi se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard implorant.

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?

-O…ou … oui, bafouilla Masuda.

-Merci ! s'exclama joyeusement Tegoshi en suivant son ami jusque dans sa tente.

Yamashita avant de retourner se coucher fit un détour par la tente de l'Akame.

-Oïe ! Bakanishi !

-Ouiiii ? chantonna doucement d'une voix fluette ledit Bakanishi se gardant bien de sortir de ses couvertures.

-Reprend ton horreur en plastique et ne la sors plus ! Non mais vraiment ! C'était quoi ton but ?

Jin sortit sa tête de la tente et le regarda gravement.

-Je voulais que Ryo vienne dormir avec toi ! répondit Jin le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Tu es bête, si Ryo viens dormir avec moi, je le viole !

Jin fit de grands yeux. Il savait qu'en plus d'être amoureux, Yamashita désirait ardemment Ryo, mais pas au point de le violer. Si ?

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non, soupira YamaPi. J'ai atteint ma limite, si par malheur il s'incruste dans mon lit je ne saurais pas résister.

-Mais c'est fantastique ! s'exclama Jin.

-Si jamais tu as un autre plan foireux, je peux te jurer que TU dormiras avec Ryo, pendant que moi je dormirai avec Kame.

-Il sera jamais d'accord !

-Si je serais d'accord ! répondit la voix ensommeiller de Kazuya, maintenant s'il vous plait, soit terminez ailleurs soit laissez moi dormir !

-Désolé, répondit Pi.

-Pardon mon cœur, dit Jin.

-Suffit maintenant les coups fourrés ! Bonne nuit ! grogna Yamashita.

Sur ce il se retourna, se dirigeant enfin vers un sommeil tant attendu, n'entendant pas le "Ben tiens, et puis quoi encore ?" que sortit son meilleur ami.

Akanishi rentra sa tête dans sa tente et regarda longuement son amant d'un air conspirateur. Kazuya sentit directement le regard de Jin fixé sur lui, il soupira, sûr que Jin ne le laisserait pas dormir si il ne l'écoutait pas, il se retourna vers lui et attendit.

-Tu dois m'aider !

-A quoi ? marmonna Kazuya.

-A mettre Ryo et Pi ensemble !

-D'accord…

-Alors j'ai un plan.

-Jiiiin, demain s'il te plait, j'ai sommeil ! rouspéta Kame.

-D'accord consentit Akanishi qui sentait aussi la fatigue l'emporter, il se colla alors contre son amant, l'embrassa en lui murmurant un "Bonne nuit" qui lui fut rendu.

Un peu plus loin, Ryo s'était levé pour faire sa fête au Bakanishi qui avait osé mettre un monstre sous sa tente, il ne s'attendait surement pas à trouver Yamashita accroupi devant la tête du baka, réprimandant lui-même le farceur. Il contait retourner sous sa couette quand la conversation lui parvint aux oreilles…

Comment ça Pi allait le violer si il s'incrustait dans son lit ? Ryo se rendit vite compte que cette idée ne le dégoutait même pas !

Il retourna d'un pas chancelant vers sa propre tente, de toute manière il n'aura pas à dormir sous la même tente que Pi donc pas la peine de se pourrir l'esprit avec des questions qui resteront sans réponse…

Le lendemain, Yamashita fût le premier debout, il commença à préparer le petit déjeuner pour tous ses camarades quand Kamenashi le rejoignit.

-Tu es bien matinal, commença le premier arrivé.

-Et toi alors ! plaisanta Kazuya. Tu as presque tout fini ? s'étonna-t-il ensuite.

-Oui, maintenant faut plus que réveiller les beaux au bois dormant !

-Je m'occupe de mon groupe, toi du tien et de Jin.

-De Jin ? s'étonna Pi. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

-Il est… très… trop… comment dire ? Câlin le matin ? Je tiens à manger chaud.

-D'accord, rigola Yamashita avant de se lever afin de faire sa basse besogne.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les tentes. Tomohisa alla d'abord vers celle de Tegoshi, la trouvant étrangement vide. Sans se poser de question alla à celle de Masuda, étant certain de les trouver ensemble, ce qui ne loupa pas. Pendant un moment, en les voyant enlacés sous la couette, il eut presque envie de les laisser encore un peu dormir, mais le déjeuner allait être froid.

Il secoua Masuda. Takahisa ouvrit un œil et rougit immédiatement à la vue de Tegoshi dans ses bras, il tourna ensuite son regard vers son leader.

-Je te laisse le réveiller, lui dit Yamashita en faisant un signe de tête vers le paquet dans ses bras. Je vais voir les autres.

-Koyama est avec Shige, signala simplement Masuda.

-Merci.

Sur ce il se dirigea vers la tente de Shigeaki.

Shige était déjà réveillé et avait un livre à la main, Koyama lui dormait comme un bien heureux, ses bras entourant la taille de son ami.

-Déjeuner, signala Tomohisa.

-On arrive, je le réveille.

-Okey.

Il ne restait plus que Jin et Ryo… dur choix… mieux valait commencer par Jin. Il l'énerverait assez pour pas qu'il n'ait un geste malheureux envers Ryo.

En effet, réveiller Bakanishi fût un sport phénoménal ! Grognant, se retournant, mettant la couette sur sa tête, insultant, menaçant… et il en passait. Au bout de quinze minutes acharnées il alla chercher un verre d'eau qu'il renversa sur la tête de son meilleur ami, le faisant beugler un "Keskispass ?" presque compréhensible.

-Petit dej', répondit simplement Yamashita.

-Yatta ! J'ai faim ! s'exclama Jin en s'habillant en vitesse et se dirigeant vers le camp.

Ce gars était incroyable…

Tomohisa se dirigea alors vers la tente de Ryo, il passa sa tête dedans et la ressortis immédiatement. Il était en chaleur ou quoi ? Juste recouvert d'un boxer, la couverture servant de pose pied ! Pas moyen qu'il le réveille, il alla donc rejoindre Kazuya, histoire de lui demander de le faire à sa place, il lui devait bien ça, non ?

Kazuya n'eut aucun mal à réveiller Koki et Nakamaru mais quand il se dirigea vers la tente d'Ueda il la trouva étrangement vide. Pas plus paniquer que ça, se doutant de quelque chose depuis quelque temps déjà, il se dirigea vers celle de Junnosuke.

La scène qu'il trouva le fit rougir. Tatsuya était à califourchon sur Tagushi et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Kame s'éclaircit la gorge pour montré qu'il était présent.

-Kame ? s'exclama Ueda en délaissant les lèvres de son amant.

-En personne, ironisa celui-ci.

-Euh… C'est que… débuta Junno.

-Je veux rien savoir, le coupa directement Kazuya. Petit dej', termina-t-il simplement avant de sortir la tête de la tente.

En chemin il se fit harponner par un Pi qui avait l'air… troublé ? Enfin, il était rouge et essoufflé.

-Pitié, vas réveiller Ryo toi ! le supplia-t-il.

-D'accord.

Il fit alors demi-tour se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué le leader pour que son stoïcisme légendaire parte en cacahuète ainsi. C'est en passant sa tête dans la tente de Ryo qu'il capta. Il poussa un long soupir et secoua son vis-à-vis.

-Quoi ? grogna Ryo.

-Petit dej', lui dit simplement Kamenashi.

-J'arrive, grommela Nishikido.

Au bout de dix minutes tout le monde, sauf Ryo, était au tour du grand feu et parlait gaiment.

-Il est ou Ryo ? demanda Yamashita.

-Suis là, répondit ce dernier en s'installant à côté de Pi. Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui est venu me réveiller ?

-On a échangé Kamenashi et moi, répondit évasivement Tomohisa.

-C'est vrai ça mamour, pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé toi ? Demanda Jin à son amant.

-Je ne voulais pas me faire violer, répliqua ledit "mamour" avec une grimace.

-Mais euuuh ! bouda Jin. Dis tout de suite que tu n'es pas consentant !

-Mange ! riposta Kamenashi en rougissant.

Durant cette journée, Koyama et Tegoshi essayèrent, et réussirent, à kamikazer leurs tentes pour pouvoir encore dormir avec leurs ami.

Ils avaient passé la meilleure nuit de leur vie et comptaient bien en profiter encore une fois.

Tegoshi avait déjà dormi dans la même chambre que Massu mais jamais dans le même lit. Il avait ressentit un agréable sentiment le parcourir quand il s'était découvert dans les bras de son ami, il ne savait pas se que c'était mais comptait bien le découvrir. Il n'aimait pas rester sur un mystère… Surtout que son réveil avait été vraiment doux, il savait Massu très tendre mais pas autant, et encore moins avec lui, du moins pas de cette manière.

Masuda lui avait doucement caressé la joue, murmurant son prénom plutôt que l'éternel "Tego". Yuya avait donc ouvert ses yeux, tombant dans un regard gêné mais étrangement aimant. Il avait simplement souri, se reblottissant dans les bras de son ami en marmonnant un "encore deux minutes steuh-plait".

Massu l'avait donc laissé, profitant de cette étreinte. Ensuite Tegoshi s'était relevé, lançant un "Bonjour ! " suivit d'un bisou sur la joue de son vis-à-vis. Masuda avait rougis, murmurant un "le petit déjeuner nous attend" avant de se lever précipitamment et de sortir de la tente presque au pas de course.

Koyama, lui, se savait déjà amoureux de son meilleur ami, mais n'osait pas le lui avouer, car son amitié lui était vraiment précieuse. Donc se retrouver sous la même tente que lui équivalait au paradis.

Il se contentait juste parfois de gestes louches qui faisaient de temps en temps froncer les sourcils de Shige, mais rien d'autre. Peut être qu'un jour il lui avouerait, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas envisageable.

Mais dormir avec lui avait été bien meilleur que leur première nuit ensemble où il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de dormir dans le même lit, érigeant une barrière de coussin pour avoir chacun leur coté du lit, donc il ne comptait pas se priver d'une dernière nuit avec son meilleur ami.

Shige lui ne s'était pas sentit gêné en remarquant que son ami était accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher, il avait prit l'habitude d'un Keii-chan plus que tactile, avec lui du moins.

Il l'avait simplement réveillé en le secouant légèrement et en murmurant son surnom. Koyama avait ouvert les yeux, regarder la position dans laquelle il était, avait rougis puis s'était détaché de son ami sous le regard amusé de ce dernier. Shigeaki ne se lassait jamais des réactions de Keiichiro. Ensuite Koyama était sortit de la tente.

Yamashita, lui, essaya d'éviter tout contact, direct ou pas, avec l'élu de son cœur, changeant même de place pour le déjeuner. Ce qui agaçait légèrement ce dernier, ne pouvant se délecter de la présence de son meilleur ami.

Il se vengea donc sur Ueda, lui lançant pique sur pique, la plupart les lui fut rendue bien évidemment.

Yamashita, même si il l'évitait, comptait les points, c'était devenu une habitude. Ryo était largement en tête. De plus il avait trouvé où asticoter la princesse pour que celle-ci ne puisse pas répliquer : sa relation avec Junnosuke.

En effet en sortant de sa tente il les avait vu s'embrasser avant de se séparer pour aller vers le feu de camp, il avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler, ce n'était pas ses affaire…

Mais c'était avant que Tomohisa ne commence à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris avec lui, le frustrant au plus haut point !

Donc à chaque fois que Ryo insinuait quelque chose au sujet de leur relation, Ueda blanchissait et restait silencieux.

Kazuya ne remarqua pas directement de quoi parlait Ryo, trop occupé à se concentrer sur son amant qui préférait manger son cou plutôt que les œufs brouillés, mais quand il tilta il s'assombrit et mit un point d'honneur à aider son ami.

-Ca suffit Ryo ! siffla-t-il. C'est pas loyal !

Ryo se renfrogna, arrêtant de s'occuper du boxeur, et bouda seul, lançant de temps en temps un regard rageur vers Yamashita.

La journée passa rapidement. Au cours de celle-ci Tomohisa réussi enfin à se remettre plus ou moins de ses émotions du matin et pu donc reconverser avec Ryo, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier et d'Ueda qui en avait plus que ras le bol de ses insinuations, il avait même fini par avouer, à demi-mot, qu'il sortait avec Junno pour que les autre arrêtent de lui poser des questions.

Il pu donc, comme l'Akame, embrasser son amant sans se cacher.

Quand le soir arriva, Akanishi eût la merveilleuse idée de lancer un jeu : celui qui racontera l'histoire d'horreur la plus effrayante. Idée rejetée évidemment… Quand ce fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, Tegoshi s'exclama d'une voix tout sauf innocente :

-Oh… Mince ma tente est casser…

-Oh ! Flûte ! renchérit Koyama ensuite. La mienne aussi, on n'a vraiment pas de bol, ne ?

Yamashita et Kamenashi les regardèrent avec scepticisme…

-Je vais devoir redormir avec Massu, soupira faussement désolé Yuya.

-Et moi avec Shige.

Tout deux arboraient un sourire tout sauf désolé.

-Ouaaaaaaaais, c'est ça, ironisa Akanishi. Ce n'est surement pas vous qui les avez saccagées.

-Meuuuh non ! s'indigna faussement Koyama.

-Comment veux tu qu'on ai fait ça ? demanda innocemment Yuya.

-Ca suffit ! coupa Ryo. Je suis crevé, dodo !

Sans un mot de plus il se dirigea vers sa tente, histoire d'aller dormir le plus tôt possible, ne remarquant pas le regard conspirateur de Jin et celui désespéré de son amant.

-Bien parlé, soupira Pi. Je le suis.

Chacun son tour partit se coucher. Laissant l'Akame seul près du feu de camp.

-Prêt ? demanda Akanishi espiègle.

-Tu es démoniaque, et s'il va dormir ailleurs maintenant ?

-Pourquoi devrait-il dormir ailleurs ? s'outra Jin. Mon plan est parfait ! Il ira de lui-même chez Pi !

-Oui mas Yamashita risque de l'envoyer ailleurs, ou de lui-même venir te jeter hors de notre tente pour prendre ta place et toi la sienne.

-Tu le laisserais faire ? s'indigna Akanishi.

-Mais non, je vais suivre ton plan si parfait !

-Merciiiii !

Sur ce il lui captura sa bouche dans un baiser passionné avant de murmurer un "c'est parti".

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac avec un bassin et revinrent vers la tente de Ryo… la trempant entièrement, ils abandonnèrent la bassine et se dirigèrent ensuite directement vers leur lit.

Ryo était perdu dans ses pensées il ne s'était pas endormi directement. Pensant à Yamashita, à sa colère quand celui-ci l'avait nié au matin, son bonheur quand il lui avait à nouveau adressé la parole. Il se demanda pendant une seconde si… non ? Serait-il attiré par son ami ?

Plus il y pensait, plus ça lui paraissait plausible… Maintenant qu'il envisageait les choses ainsi, tout lui semblait différent… et si Pi aussi ? Un sourire lubrique se dessina sur son visage. Si c'était le cas… Tomo lui appartiendrait bientôt. Tout à ses pensées il ne sentit pas de l'eau envahir sa tente, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût plus que légèrement mouillé. Il fit un bon monumental, sortit de sa tente et regarda les dégâts. Son lit était maintenant bel et bien trempé, il jura, où diable allait-il dormir ? C'est quand il vit la bassine qu'un soupçon se forma… Hier une araignée et maintenant de la flote ? Un complot ? Il dirigea son attention vers la tente de l'Akame et croisa le regard de Jin… Qui rentra immédiatement sa tête sous la tente.

Ryo eût un grand sourire, il ferait semblant de l'engueuler demain, pour l'instant il avait quelque chose d'important à faire… Il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la couche de son meilleur ami. Il ne toqua pas, de toute manière c'était impossible sur une tente de toquer, il entra simplement. Et la vision qui lui faisait place le cloua sur place… Yamashita était étendu sur le dos, en boxer et chemise ouverte couverture repoussée à l'extrémité de l'endroit clos.

Il sentit l'excitation pointer, attisant son envie, tandis qu'une légère bosse se formait au niveau de son boxer. Il se coucha à côté de son ami, passant sa main sur son torse dans une caresse souple et légère, comme un plume.

Tomohisa bougea, gémissant sous le toucher qui provoqua un sourire pervers sur le visage de Ryo.

-Ryo, gémit Pi dans son sommeil.

-Oui ? lui souffla ce dernier à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

Yamashita se réveilla en sursaut.

-Ryo ? répéta-t-il étonné, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

-Oui ? réitéra Ryo tout aussi sensuellement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? hurla-t-il presque.

-Je viens… dormir ? le dernier mot avait été lâché d'une voix mesquine, comme si il doutait fort que dormir serait leur activité dans les minutes à venir.

-Mais… mais… tu as un lit !

-Trempé.

-Trempé ? répéta Pi.

-Oui, dit Ryo en haussant les épaules.

Yamashita sentait une à une ses barrières se briser. Il baissa le regard sur le corps allongé à ses côtés et se raidit, Ryo était vêtu comme la veille, c'est-à-dire très peu… Il remonta aussi tôt ses yeux vers ceux de son vis-à-vis, n'osant pas regarder plus bas que le torse musclé de son ami.

-Ryo… commença Pi, hésitant.

-Oui ?

-C'est pas une bonne idée…

-De ?

La voix de Ryo était doucereuse tandis que celle de Tomohisa était clairement troublée.

-Rester ici…

-Pourquoi ?

-Ryo, supplia YamaPi.

-Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il.

-Ryooooooo !

-Dis-moi…

A ces mots Ryo repassa sa main sur son torse, la glissant lentement, procurant un gémissement d'envie à Tomohisa qui ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que le toucher de son ainé.

-Regarde-moi Tomo !

Yamashita ouvrit les yeux et parcouru le corps de son ami malgré lui, s'arrêtant sur la bosse au niveau de son aine.

-Ryo ! s'exclama Yamashita de surprise, ses yeux reflétant toute son envie. Tu…

Il ne termina pas et refixa ses yeux sur ceux de son ami. Ami qui le regardait d'une manière plus que lubrique.

-Tu n'avais pas dit que si je venais sous ta tente tu me violerais ? Lui demanda Ryo moqueur.

-Tu as entendu !

-Oui, répondit simplement Nishikido avant de fondre sur sa bouche.

Il l'embrassa d'abord doucement, caressant simplement les lèvres de manière sensuelle, captura l'inférieure entre ses dents et la tira vers lui. Yamashita poussa un gémissement plus poussé.

Ryo se rapprocha de Tomohisa, collant leurs corps, glissant ses mains sur le torse de son vis-à-vis. Le baiser devint vite plus passionné, la langue de l'ainé pénétra dans la bouche du plus jeune, entrainant leurs langues dans une danse effrénée.

Ryo fit glisser ses mains plus bas, lui agrippant les hanches et le plaquant encore plus contre lui, faisant rencontrer leurs érections. Nishikio poussa un grognement de plaisir frottant encore plus son bassin contre celui de YamaPi. Il plongea alors dans le cou de son futur amant et y laissa une trace sous les gémissements de plus en plus clairs de Yamashita.

Dans un mouvement vif et rapide, Ryo se débarrassa de leurs boxers, beaucoup trop encombrant à son gout. Il agrippa ensuite la hampe de son amant, le faisant se cambrer, et y imprima un mouvement de va et viens, lent... beaucoup trop lent.

-Ryooooooooo, gémit Tomohisa, complètement pris dans son plaisir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda sadiquement son amant toujours dans son cou.

-Pluuus !

Ryo n'accéléra pas les mouvements, continuant de masturber l'homme sous lui, il descendit ses lèvres vers le buste, s'arrêtant sur un téton, le mordillant.

-Haaaan !

Ryo continua sa descente, posant quelques baisers autour du nombril avant d'y engouffrer sa langue, mimant l'acte qui allait se produire d'ici peu. Nishikido porta ses doigts aux lèvres de son amant. Yamashita ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Non mais tu ne crois pas que je vais être le dominé ? s'insurgea-t-il

-Ben si !

-Non mais tu rêves !

Tomohisa essaya d'inverser les positions, en vain. Nishikido était beaucoup plus musclé que lui, quelle idée avait-il eu en l'ordonnant de faire de la musculation ?

-Non, et tu vas voir tu va prendre ton pied ! s'exclama Ryo, ré-embrassant son rebelle.

Yamashita ne lutta pas bien longtemps, il savait son amant encore plus têtu que lui et il était bien trop excité pour s'arrêter maintenant. Ce serait juste à charge de revanche.

Ryo ramena ses doigts à la bouche de Yamashita qui commença enfin à les sucer, d'une manière vraiment érotique, enroulant sa langue autour de chaque phalange, provoquant l'homme sur lui.

Ryo grogna d'anticipation. Une fois qu'il les trouva assez humidifiés il les sortit de la bouche du jeune homme et les dirigea vers son entrée, commençant à le préparer pour sa venue.

Yamashita se crispa légèrement à l'intrusion de la première phalange.

Sentant son amant se resserrer autour de son doigt Nishikido posa ses lèvres sur le membre qui lui faisait face, suçotant le gland, essayant de faire passer la douleur.

-Aaaaaaaaah ! Ryooooo ! gémit encore plus fort Tomohisa.

Ryo continua sa cajolerie, engloutissant le sexe de son amant en entier alors qu'il faisait entrer un second doigt dans son intimité.

Yamashita se cambra, hésitant entre douleur et plaisir, tout se mélangeait en lui, la sensation de la bouche de Ryo sur son sexe lui envoyait des décharges dans tout le corps tandis que les doigts continuaient son intrusion en lui, le tiraillant et faisant des mouvements de ciseaux afin de bien le préparer pour la suite des évènements. Yamashita se crispait par intermittence autour des doigts jusqu'à ce que Ryo touche un point sensible à l'intérieur de lui, le faisant se cambrer à l'extrême sous le plaisir qui l'assaillait.

Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il poussa un gémissement portant assez haut dans les aigus. Ryo se délectait de tous les gémissements que sortait son amant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes où il observa Yamashita pantelant il décida que celui-ci était assez préparé pour le recevoir.

Il retira donc ses doigts de l'intimité du jeune homme sous lui, qui grogna de frustration. Malgré tout Ryo hésitait, il ne voulait pas faire mal à l'homme qu'il aimait, car il s'en rendait bien compte maintenant, c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son cadet.

Yamashita était au summum du plaisir, mais pourquoi diable Ryo n'accélérait pas la cadence ? Il posa son regard sur son amant et y vit de l'hésitation qui le frustra au plus au point.

-Bon, tu me prends ou je te jure c'est moi qui le fais ! menaça Yamashita.

-Tout doux mon amour, lui répondit Ryo qui était enfin sorti de ses doutes. Tu vas voir, tu vas tellement aimer ça que tu en redemanderas encore !

-Des mots, toujours des mots, le chercha son compagnon.

Et Ryo souleva les jambes de son amour, les entourant autour de sa taille et s'enfonça d'un mouvement souple et profond en Yamashita, frappant directement contre sa prostate.

-Ryooooooooo ! hurla celui-ci, perdu pour de bon dans les limbes du plaisir.

-Vas-y Tomo, crie pour moi !

-Haaaaaaaaaaaan ! Pluuuus !

Ryo commença alors ses allées et venues dans le corps sous lui lâchant des gémissements gutturaux, Pi était si étroit !

Yamashita n'était pas en reste, les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient incroyables, les allées et venues de Ryo en lui, lui procurait d'innombrables frissons, sans parler qu'à chaque coup de rein il percutait sa prostate !

Yamashita oublia tout autour de lui et gémit encore plus fort, criant le nom de son amant, quémandant des "plus, encore, plus profond" etc.

En plus son érection était douloureusement serrée entre leurs deux corps, la frictionnant d'une manière délectable. Inconsciemment, à chaque montée plus intense de plaisir, son intimité se resserrait autour de la virilité de son amant, rendant celui-ci pantelant.

Ryo était étroitement enserré dans cette intimité chaude, les resserrements de plus en plus fréquents lui faisaient atteindre le point de non retour. Il entoura alors le sexe de son amour et commença, en plus de ses poussées profondes, des mouvements d'allée et venue avec son poignet.

Ce fût le coup de grâce, YamaPi sentit l'orgasme prendre possession de tout son corps, lui faisant voir des étoiles. Il se tendit, resserrant délicieusement son intimité autour de Ryo. Il se libéra alors sur le torse de son amant dans un gémissement rauque.

Quelques poussées plus tard Ryo jouit à son tour en son amour, dans un feulement, le remplissant de sa semence.

Essoufflé, Ryo se retira doucement de son amant, s'allongeant à ses côtés, le prenant dans ses bras et les recouvrant de la couverture.

Ils étaient encore tout deux aux portes du bien-être qui suivait l'orgasme. Ca avait été extraordinaire.

-Ryo… commença Yamashita.

-Oui mon amour ?

Yamashita rougit sous l'appellation, est-ce que Ryo l'aimait ? Il espérait du plus profond de son cœur que oui.

-Je… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? osa-t-il demander.

-Tomo, est-ce que tu crois que je t'aurais fait l'amour avec autant de plaisir si je ne t'aimais pas ?

Ledit Tomo rougit encore plus, plongea son visage dans le cou de la personne qu'il aimait.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il, toujours caché.

-Moi aussi, lui répondit Ryo sur le même ton.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain le réveil de Pi sonna, annonçant le réveil douloureux, il ne voulait pas quitter ce rêve où il se sentait si bien… Il soupira, amorça un mouvement pour se lever et remarqua qu'il était retenu par quelque chose… quelqu'un pour être précis.

Il regarda le visage du bel endormi et des couleurs vinrent éclairer ses joues alors qu'il se souvenait de la veille. Il avait couché avec Ryo, et pas seulement, ils s'étaient aussi avoué leur amour, un sentiment de bonheur intense gonfla dans sa poitrine.

Ryo alerté par le mouvement ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans deux yeux brun remplis de joie.

-Bonjour mon amour, lui dit-il simplement.

-Bon…bonjour… bégayait Tomohisa.

-Bien dormi ?

-Mieux que jamais et toi ?

-La question ne se pose même pas.

Un sourire tendre avait prit place sur le visage de Ryo alors qu'il attirait son petit ami dans le creux de ses bras, l'embrassant amoureusement. Yamashita répondit tout de suite au baiser qui devint beaucoup plus passionné, mais Tomohisa coupa l'échange.

-Je dois aller préparer les petit dej', déclara-t-il simplement alors que Ryo grognait.

Il essaya de se lever mais une douleur lancinante l'assaillit au niveau des reins, il siffla de douleur sous l'œil devenu moqueur de son amant.

-Tu as mal ?

-Vas-y moque toi, je te jure la prochaine fois tu comprendras ma douleur !

Ryo blanchit sous l'insinuation, Pi n'envisageait tout de même pas de ? Noooon ? Apparemment si !

Yamashita se leva avec précaution, essayant de faire fi de sa douleur. Il s'habilla à son aise sous le regard lubrique de son amant, Yamashita était magnifique !

-Tu restes encore un peu ?

-Je me prépare et j'arrive !

Yamashita lui vola un baiser avant d'aller vers le feu de camp.

Kamenashi était déjà là, occupé à cuire les œufs.

-Bonjour, lui dit Pi.

-Salut, lui répondit Kame. Tu as passé une agréable nuit ?

Yamashita rougit sous l'ironie et l'insinuation que cachait la phrase du leader des KAT-TUN.

-Ou…Oui, et toi ?

-On va dire que le début à été bruyant, je n'ai pas su fermer l'œil, mais après, quand plus aucun son ne perçait la nuit, je me suis endormit comme une souche ! Tu as la voix qui porte haut ! précisa-t-il.

Yamashita rougit et bafouilla des excuses.

-Ne t'en fait pas, par contre tu expliqueras toi-même à Tegoshi, si Masuda ne l'a pas déjà fait, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas aller voir ce que tu fabriquais.

-Tegoshi ? répéta Yamashita.

-Oui, Jin a essayé de le convaincre que tu allais on ne peut mieux, mais il n'était pas très rassuré, Masuda l'a donc emmené de force vers la tente pour essayer de dormir, car comme je le disais tu as une voix qui porte vraiment haut ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien put lui dire !

Yamashita avait atteint une couleur de rouge qu'il ne croyait pas exister, son visage chauffait énormément.

Kazuya continua de préparer les déjeuners, s'amusant de la gêne du leader quand Ryo arriva et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui enlevant pour un moment sa gêne passée.

-Ah ah ! cria Jin victorieux. Je suis le meilleur je savais que ça marcherait.

-C'est toi qui… ? commença Tomohisa, des éclaires dans les yeux.

-Te fâche pas mon amour le coupa Ryo avec un bisou dans le cou, on est ensemble grâce a lui.

-Moui, consentit le leader des NEWS.

Un peu plus tard Koyama et Shige arrivèrent, ils fixèrent tous deux leur regard sur Pi avant de détourner les yeux.

-Oh ça va les gars ! dit Ryo. On a rien fait de mal !

-Oh c'est vrai, ironisa une voix dans son dos. Tu as juste empêché tout le monde de dormir !

-Je t'ai rien demandé princesse ! siffla Ryo.

-Tu vois, je t'avais di que YamaPi se portait comme un charme, lança la voix de Massu un peu plus loin.

Tegoshi regarda son leader avec de grands yeux avant de détourner le regard et de rougir.

-Oui, je vois…

-Désolé de vous avoir empêché de dormir, déclara Yamashita, honteux.

-C'est rien, lui dit alors Koki. C'est des choses qui arrivent, Kame a déjà atteint une note encore plus haute !

-Heeeeeeeeee ? s'insurgea le susnommé.

-Ben quoi c'est vrai mon cœur, l'enfonça Jin.

Kamenashi rougit alors que tout le monde rigolait.

Ils déjeunèrent tous dans la joie et la bonne humeur, passant la mâtinée et le début de l'après midi à discuter et à faire des jeux. Vers 16h les cars qui les avaient déposés arrivèrent pour les ramener à l'agence.

Pour finir, ces vacances forcées ne s'étaient pas si mal passé que ça. Un couple venait de se former et deux ne tarderaient pas à les suivre.

C'est le sourie aux lèvres que Yamashita s'assit à côté de son amant dans le bus l'embrassant avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de profiter de la passibilité du voyage.


End file.
